Nearly forty million Americans use a cellular telephone and another seven million or so are expected to subscribe this year. Sales of cellular telephones have been faster than those of fax machines, subscriptions to cable television, and video cassette recorders. Cellular telephones have become a fixture of the American business and recreational landscape. Increasing use of cellular telephones has raised customers' expectations for durability and reliability. A critical aspect of the reliability of a cellular telephone is the reliability of its power source, the battery. Batteries should be resistant to moderate changes in temperature, and resistant to moderate mechanical stresses, such as those caused by dropping from a low height. The thrust of research in the area of mechanical reliability of batteries is to providing better solutions at a reasonable materials cost. Therefore, there is a need for a battery with improved mechanical reliability.